


Sonnet: #armes4armes

by alltoseek



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EGTv!AU, HGTV!AU, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, egt!HGTV!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I think he’s in my DNA. That probably doesn’t make sense, but it’s like he’s written on my skin. Like if you could understand my heartbeat you’d translate it to ‘Eames.’ It’s like that.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Julia says feelingly, “That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. You are a poet. Wouldn’t he be a good poet, Ari?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It didn’t even rhyme, though,” says Ariadne. “That’s, like, cheating, right? I mean, let’s be honest. Iambic pentameter, that’s poetry. What the fuck was that? Free verse?”</i>
</p>
<p>It was poetry as is. But to make Ariadne happy, I put it in iambic pentameter and made it rhyme :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet: #armes4armes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Abridged quote in the summary is from chapter 87 of Next Big Thing by earlgreytea68. If you haven't read that fic, this will make very little sense. Tho inspired by that particular passage, I have borrowed words and ideas from throughout the fic to complete the sonnet.

We met on set: I fell in love first sight  
with dimples smiling kind, with trousers tight.  
I knew there'd be none else for me  
who'd give bonsai of weeping willow tree.

I love the way my name slips out in sighs  
from 'tween your lips; the way you roll your eyes.  
I love your humour sly, your loyalty;  
that you let me love you; that you love me.

I think he’s in my DNA.  
That likely makes no sense to you I'd say,  
oh but it’s like he’s written on my skin.  
My heartbeat translates into ‘Eames.’ Listén!

I hear a voice that cheers me on, and more.  
It has your name. That's what you have me for.


End file.
